the limbo we're living in
by toolostforyou
Summary: Will/Mac - Mac accidentally tells Will that she loves him.


Will/Mac, present-day

Mac accidentally tells Will that she loves him.

"Because I love you…" It's only when an eerie silence fall over the room that she notices what she's said. There's an odd look of calm on Will's face, not what she expected at this moment, not a feature has changed since before she started her rant at him. She's not oblivious to the sudden sound of shuffling paper and others clearing their throat, unsure of how to react to that situation. "What I mean is, I don't want you to lose your job."

Yes they had Leona and Reece where they wanted them but she was still worried they would allow the story of hacking to get released rather than let Will and her carry on with bashing their business partners. Also, they could easily tarnish both their reputations enough that no one would believe anything that they said. They were bitter and wanted revenge, why would ACN hack?

"I think we should get started reaching…" For once Sloan manages to read what the social situation needs and everyone is quick to follow.

About five minutes ago the conversation turned into an editorial meeting into what should have been a private talk between Will and her.

But the silence is even more unbearable when everyone else leaves the room. Mackenzie shifts her weight from one foot to the other, still stood in front of the white board and Will is facing her on the other side of the desk. He just won't stop staring at her and that is even worse. It's not even a nice gaze; it's an analytical gaze where she feels like she's in a court of law.

"I just think that even though we have them off our backs we can't push too hard." It wasn't just with advertisers but some think they had stepped the line with Will's RINO rant. It was the truth but at the same time, she knew they needed to tell the news to the public in a certain way. And they hadn't completed that task.

"Do you?" It was the first time Will spoke since her mistake and she slowly nodded her head to his question.

"It didn't play out the way we wanted to Will. It's not just the Republican's who are on a witch-hunt now. The public…"

"I wasn't on about that Mac." Mackenzie meets his eye for the first time now, her head slightly tipped to the side and lips parted. Either way the answer was a lose-lose situation for her.

Mackenzie could say no and he wouldn't know how she really felt about him, he wouldn't think she was waiting for the day he would finally open up to her. He could be waiting for her to admit her feelings to him since she had been the one that cheated. It was also the easy answer that would include no talking.

Yet she could say yes, it would be her true feelings but he might not feel the same way and she would look like the idiot. She would be the woman who still had feelings for a man who she broke up from years ago. But then he could be waiting for that reply.

"It's complicated." Mackenzie replied before she turned and filled out the last blocks she hadn't finished writing up on the white board. Her breathing was shallower as she waited for his response.

She didn't hear any movement from the chair to suggest her had moved to leave. She could feel someone watching her and she took the best estimate and told herself it was him. The silence was unbearable but she could tell Will was waiting for her to crack like she always did. She could never deal with him not giving her a reaction.

But she told herself she wouldn't crack as she focused on the board. Romney, debt ceiling and international affairs. Romney, debt ceiling and international affairs. She wrote as much detail as she could remember, switching between red, green and blue markers.

She hears the distinct noise of the chair seat turning and his footsteps coming towards her. She expects him to walk out of the office but then she feels his breath on her neck. She sucks in any oxygen she can but her shoulders have gone up to her chin to protect herself, even if her skin was already covered in goose bumps.

He knows what he's done because she can hear a faint laugh when he breathes out, his hand that is furthest away from the glass door touches her waist. Seeking out the small gap between her jumper and trousers. He touches her skin with just enough pressure that she can feel it but she still has to tip her head down to confirm the contact.

"I do too." And with that he leaves, it takes Mackenzie a few seconds to breathe and by the time she's come around, he's left the room.


End file.
